1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an eye fundus camera in which the proper exposure for photographing is automatically controlled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional eye fundus cameras, the object is limited to the fundus of an eye and the quantity of strobo light for photographing has been manually adjusted. The individual differences in reflection were neglected and only the speed of the film used, the photographing manification, etc. were taken into account. Actually, however, the quantity of light arriving at the surface of the film varies by the differences in eye fundus pigment, by the differences between races, and by the degree of pupil scattering effected for photographing. It has been difficult to photograph the eye fundus at the proper exposure which often results in underexposed photographs.
For the reason set forth above, it is desired in incorporate an automatic exposure control into an eye fundus camera and eliminate the above-noted disadvantage. However, in the eye fundus, the reflection factor greatly differs between the nipple portion and other portions therefore, automatic exposure control cannot be adequately accomplished by the reflected light detecting method for control.